


Sam Wilson's Daughter

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Male Homosexuality, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Sam Wilson, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romanticism, Self-Insert, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Sam doesn't want you dating Peter.





	Sam Wilson's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Can I request a fic where the reader is Sam Wilson’s daughter and she and Peter are close friends crushing on each other but Sam doesn’t like the idea and Peter is kind of intimidated by him and I know how cliché this is but please?you can add any plot point or twist you want!!thank youu

One moment, you were in your bedroom, talking through a hologram with Shuri. She was working at her lab while you talked to her.

“Are you gonna tell your father?” She asked you.

“No way! No!”

“You believe dating Peter behind your dad's back is a good idea?”

“YOU'RE WHAT NOW?!” Your father entered the bedroom.

And now, you were in the dining room, your dad pacing back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown.

“So... did you go mute, or...?” You joked.

Sam fakely smiled. “Ha, ha,” he mocked and returned to his seriousness.

“Dad, c'mon, let's talk about this.” You couldn't believe the words coming out of your mouth: _you_ were asking your dad to sit down and have a conversation about your crush on Peter, who was also your best friend and the only teenage boy that entered and left the house like it was his.

Sam took a deep breath, his hands on a chair. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he yelled, “YOU'RE DATING PETER?! How... How?! Why?!” Sam went on a rant about how you were too young to be in a relationship and recalled with lots of detail the moment where Peter webbed him and his boyfriend at an airport in Germany.

When Sam stopped to breathe, you interrupted him, “I'm not dating Peter,” you cleared up. “I mean, I wish! But he doesn't know I like him. I'm not sure if he likes me either, so...”

“Good! Good!” Sam said, oblivious to how the fact the boy you were in love with didn't feel the same way hurt you. You snorted and got up from the chair. Sam, too late, realised what he'd said, and screamed, “Wait, no! I didn't mean that!” Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Damn it.”

 

That night, Bucky crawled into Sam's bed. The lamps were on, and Sam had his book open on his chest. He took off his glasses and scratched his eyes.

“I screwed up,” Sam admitted. “I just... I don't like her dating that kid, I mean... we're talking about the same kid who did not only web us and help get me get arrested, but was on top of a plane and then flew with Tony to another galaxy in a spaceship that belonged to Thanos' padawans.”

Bucky chuckled. “Something tells me this goes way beyond Peter fighting us,” he said.

Sam sighed. “He's an Avenger, we're Avengers. (Y/N) already lost us once and she still has nightmares about it... I can't put her through that again. Not if I have a say in it.”

“You don't have a say in it,” Bucky answered. Sam squinted. “She's an improved version of you. She's as strong _and_ as stubborn as you,” Bucky explained. “There's no point in controlling her love life, she'll only lose you respect. Besides, she told you they're not dating.”

“Oh, please... I've seen the way the kid looks at her. I'll find them in the couch making out in no time.” Bucky chuckled and Sam looked at him. “You think this is funny?”

“Hm... A little bit,” Bucky joked.

“Oh, yeah?” Sam said, closing his book and leaving it on the nightstand. “You're being mean, you know that?”

“I'm aware.”

Sam approached Bucky to kiss him, getting on top of him as Bucky laughed. “You know what I do when you're mean...”

Bucky laughed.

 

You gave your father the cold treatment the entire week, and that Saturday, Peter came over to your house in the evening to pick you up to go to a concert. He found your dad and Bucky on the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

“Mr. Wilson, Mr. Barnes, is (Y/N) ready? Aunt May is waiting outside...” Peter said, his thumb pointing at the door.

“Yeah, she's putting on her shoes,” Bucky replied.

“Good, hm...” Peter was about to walk away, but he stopped on his tracks and faced the two veterans again. “Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Mr. Wilson.”

Sam dried his hands slowly, intimidating Peter with his sight, and left the towel on the counter. “Yes?”

Peter gulped, putting his hands on his pockets. He took a deep breath. “I'm thinking about asking (Y/N) out,” he blurted out. Bucky's eyes widened, but Sam's expression remained immutable. When Peter saw none of them spoke, he continued, “Someone told me she... she felt the same way.”

“Shuri?” Bucky took a guess.

Peter nodded. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “I... I'm not asking for permission because I believe (Y/N) to be her own person, I mean... she's more mature than any person of my age I know.” Peter sighed. “I just don't want it to come off as a surprise.”

Sam walked towards to Peter. The teenager maintained his ground, although his fearful expression gave away his dread.

Finally, Sam said, “If you hurt her...” Sam began, a grave tone of voice Peter had never heard before, chilling him to the core. “I know where you live.”

Peter nodded furiously. In that moment, you appeared in the kitchen. “Hey,” you greeted your best friend and crush. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled, still staring at your father.

“O...kay,” you answered. You grabbbed Peter by the shoulders, taking him to the entrance of the house. “Bye, guys!” You told your dad and Bucky.

“Hey, c'mere!” Your dad called for you. You sighed and went back to the kitchen. “Give your father a kiss,” he said.

You sighed and repressed the need of rolling your eyes. You gave your dad a kiss on the cheek and another one to Bucky.

Sam let out a breath when you closed the front door. He looked at his boyfriend. “Am I going to regret this?”

Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands intertwined. He looked at Sam in the eye. “Let's hope not.”

Sam kissed Bucky's forehead, watching May's car drive away from the window. He hugged him back.


End file.
